


Luminescence

by cosmiceleste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Eating, F/F, Fluff, Love, Restaurants, visits, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceleste/pseuds/cosmiceleste
Summary: Short Piece for an underrated ship that deserves more love.To put it shortly, Milla and Sara love each other.





	Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship is basically pushed aside in Yuri on Ice and I wanted to shine light on it.
> 
> Wlw parings are not well recived in many fandoms and are put aside in most stories.
> 
> People usually fetishize it or hate it and I'm trying to figure figure out my own sexuality.
> 
> I wrote this riding through an anxiety filled night when I couldn't sleep. I apologize if it is bad but the last time I wrote a wlw paring it was for mlp in 6th grade? I think? 
> 
> Oh and my insta is @daliacruzs ! My tumblr is daliaceleste ! Thank you!!!!

Sara pulls up the edge of the rink, her skates scraping against the ice, sending fractals of it across the wall. 

 

Her hands push against the wall, he leans on it and lets her chest relax, rapid breaths follow the rise and fall of her chest as she tries to even out her breathing.

 

A tentative hand slides over the one keeping her balance on the rink as her breathing slows down.

 

She whips her head up to see who's grabbing her hand, beads of sweat glimmering on her forehead fall and caress her cheeks.

 

A sharp gasp gets caught in her throat as she stares at the perpetrator. Their red locks bounce softly on on their head and a warm smile graces their face.

 

“ _ Milla?!”   _ She shouts, her voice echoes through the building and bounces from the walls, it garners the attention of a few skaters practicing their routines, she blushes feeling eyes staring at her as she turns and gives a bashful smile to them, finally landing her eyes on her girlfriend.

 

“Damn Sara, I thought you'd be surprised but not like this” she giggles out.

 

Sara pushes back a loose strand of hair tickling her face out of nervousness and gleams, “No- no Milla! I just, I didn't expect to see you here! Actually- what  _ are _ you doing here?”  

 

“What?” Milla smiles, cupping Sara’s cheek in her palm, “Can't I visit my beautiful girlfriend?” 

 

A warm dusting of rose glows over Sara’s face as she feels Milla nearing on her face and pressing soft lips onto hers. She does the same and pushes back softly, snaking her hand up through Milla’s hair and into her undercut.

 

The kiss past mere seconds but it they part it together sweetly and uncertain, their eyes open and stayed locked on each other, even after their arms drift downwards and their postures straighten.

 

Milla blearily blinks, the beginnings of a smile curl on her lips. 

 

“I missed you.”

.

.

.

.

 

As it turns out, Milla had some extra time between her training and traveling so with the extra money she gathered she went and decided to visit Sara in her home country.

 

Sara of course was thoroughly surprised and excited, but she also knew that the time they had was short, and she was damned if anyone thought she would waste even a  _ second  _ of it.

 

Firstly they decided to eat. 

 

The restaurant they ate at was a small building on the corner of a street, the place was adorned with small violets that blew in the wind and waved to them as they entered the shop.

 

They ordered each their own meal, uncaring of calories or expecting lectures from their respective coaches in the future.

 

They eat quietly under the luminescence of the golden light that hangs over them in quiet tones and loud laughter that spread through the restaurant.

 

They leave an hour later, the sun has set and they are left alone under the warm glow of the moonlight, hand in hand gripping tightly and never letting go.

.

.

.

Sara leads Milla to her home, and for a while they forget about everything. 

 

Their competition and rigid training are left on the dirty mat at the front of the apartment as Sara struggles to put the key into the lock under the dim light emitting from the broken bulb in the hallway.

 

They enter the large flat, slipping their shoes off and tumbling on the couch.

 

Milla looks through Netflix, but they forget about TV about halfway through watching another underrated show that didn't receive as much attention as if should have because Sara decided to tilt her head onto Milla’s shoulder and  _ now _ Milla can't look anywhere else, as she had become transfixed with this single person.

 

They turn off the TV moments later and slip into bed.

 

They don't sleep immediately though, even  _ if _ Milla’s jet lag is tiring her she doesn't notice because once again Sara and her are caught in the same position from earlier, tangled in each other.

 

All you can hear in the room that night are sighs and soft  _ I love you _ ’s  whispered underneath rumpled bed covers.

.

.

.

 

They wake up hours later, Sara and Milla both have arms wrapped around themselves.

 

Hands spread underneath shirts, each finger glides over the smoothness of each other's skin. 

 

They melt into each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
